Anthea Schaeffer
Anthea Hopper-Schaeffer was the wife of Waldo Franz Schaeffer, and Aelita 's long-lost mother. She is now the wife of Lowel Tyron in Switzerland. Appearance In Aelita's suppressed memories in The Key, she is/was depicted as a pretty young woman with tan skin, black eyes, and waist-length bright pink-colored hair, which Aelita had clearly inherited. However, in Season 5, her hair is shown to be blonde. Biography Season Two In the final episode, she was first seen in flashbacks of Aelita's long-lost memories of her life on Earth. She had stood side by side with her husband and looked on lovingly as her young daughter made a snowman, and warned not to go out too far. At Christmasttime, she watched Aelita open her present of Mister Puck and asked if she liked her elf and hugged her daughter. She was last seen sitting on a white armchair in the living room, but had then mysterious disapeeared. Season Four After being kidnapped (as shown in Distant Memory) by the mysterious Men In Black on Mountain Cabin, Aelita and Franz Hopper had moved to The Hermitage and later virtualized themselves onto the virtual world of Lyoko. She was taken away to an unknown place; presumably Tyron's laboratory in Switzerland, and was never seen or heard from again for years. Her maiden name is Hopper. Waldo Schaeffer had changed his name to Franz Hopper by taking her maiden name (Hopper) in order to remain hidden from his enemies. The Project Carthage folder also includes a photo of her skiing while pregnant with Aelita. This gives an idea of Project Carthage's length. Season Five: Evolution In Rendezvous, X.A.N.A's polymorphic specter had taken on Anthea's form and sent Aelita an e-mail, telling her to meet up with her in the chapel. Aelita was so relieved to see her mother again that she suspected nothing at all. "Anthea" gave Aelita a warm, motherly hug and started draining source codes from her. A horrified Jeremie soon appeared and imminently realized that she was hugging a specter. He quickly pulled Aelita away from her and tried to convince her that her mother was a specter, but Aelita refused to believe it and ran back to the spectre and hugged it again, allowing it to drain even more codes. Jeremie tried to save her again, but this time the spectre preventing him from coming closer by attacking. When the tower is deactivated, the spectre blows up and Aelita thinks that Jeremie did something to her mother, but this time Jeremie manages to convince her that it was not her mother. The specter had acted just like the real Anthea would with her daughter; such as caressing her hair, bringing up childhood memories, and holding her close in a warm, motherly hug. In "Obstinacy", it is shown that the real Anthea is still alive and is working alongside Tyron in his own laboratory. In The Trap, Aelita was in Carthage and talked with her father about seeing her mother in the Cortex's core, promising that she would do everything she could to find her mother and his wife. In Aelita's room, Anthea was seen in a photograph with her arms around a five-year old Aelita. Later, Jeremie had returned to see that Aelita had received many replies and that a virtual chain was currently being created to help find her long-lost mother. Jeremie assured Aelita that he was sure they would find her no matter what. In Espionage, Aelita had opted to stay in the Cortex's core in the hope of communicating with her mother. She later had a nightmare that her mother never wanted to see her again. With Jeremie's aid, Aelita desperately tried to convince Anthea that she is her long-lost daughter and that she is alive. At first, Anthea thought it was a trick, saying that her daughter had died years ago. Aelita then mentioned that her late father had saved her by virtualizing her on Lyoko, where Anthea had realized that she was indeed her long-lost daughter, Aelita. Unfortunately, the conversation was cut off by Tyron before she could react further. In the cliffhanger, Ultimate Mission, it is revealed that Anthea and Tyron had been legally married since four years, and Tyron went to Kadic to bring Aelita to Switzerland; claiming that Anthea had sent him personally. To coerce Aelita to come with him willingly, he gave her a heart shaped locket with a picture of Aelita and Anthea and showed Aelita a video of her mother in his tablet, saying that she is happy to know that she is alive and she can trust Tyron, and Tyron reveals to Aelita that he only married Anthea to get his hands on Franz Hopper's archives and gave Aelita a ultimatum: To see her mother again or launch a virus in Cortex and never see her mother again. To Tyron's surprise, Aelita chooses to launch the virus but Tyron later shut down his supercomputer, destroying the Cortex and rendering X.A.N.A. dormant once again. It is unknown whether Anthea will ever learn the truth about her second husband's true motives in marrying her, and be reunited with her long-lost daughter. Appearances Season Two *The Key (debut; flashbacks) Season Four *Distant Memory ( dream/flashback) Season Five *Rendezvous (impersonated by a polymorphic specter) *Obstinacy *The Trap (photograph/flashback) *Espionage *Ultimate Mission (on Tyron's iPhone) Trivia *She is a minor, recurring character. *In the fifth season, Anthea is shown to have blonde hair instead of bright pink. *Her first name is revealed to be Anthea in Episode 90, Wrong Exposure. *In the French dub, in seasons 1-4 she was played by either Nathalie Stas or Alexandra Correa. This is disputed. She is played by Sandrine Rigaux in the fifth season. Gallery Code Lyoko 136.jpg| She watches young Aelita opening her Christmas present. Aelita-mrshopper.jpg|Hugging little Aelita in in a flashback seen in The Key. Waldo Schaeffer 4.jpg|Anthea pregnant with Aelita. Code Lyoko: Evolution Rendezvous134|A spectre of Anthea in Rendezvous. Screenshot 34 mini.jpg|The Anthea spectre takes Aelita's source codes. Rendezvous9|Aelita spots the Anthea spectre. Rendezvous228|She sees Aelita as well. Rendezvous73|She walks towards the balcony. Rendezvous14|The spectre in the chapel. Rendezvous162|Aelita believes she is hugging her real mother. Obstination12.JPG|In the dorm halls at Kadic. Obstination75.JPG|Anthea seemingly working alongside Tyron. Obstination82.JPG|Seen on a computer in the background. Obstination80.JPG|Her and Tyron working before noticing someone is watching them. Aelita y su madre.jpg|In Aelita's flashback. The Trap (Evolution) 4.jpg|With Little Aelita in a photo. Ultime mission 001.jpg|Anthea seen in Espionage. Ultime mission 005.jpg|Anthea talking to Aelita. Ultime mission 006.jpg|Tyron ask Anthea who is she talking with. Anthea's Medallion.JPG|Anthea's medallion held by Aelita in Ultimate Mission. Ultime mission 013.jpg|Anthea realizes that her long-lost daughter is alive. Anthea talk to Aelita.jpg|A record of Anthea's message in the cliffhanger episode. *X.A.N.A. Anthea Schaeffer es:Anthea Hopper fi:Anthéa Schaeffer fr:Anthéa Hopper pl:Antea Schaeffer ro:Anthea Schaeffer ru:Антея Хоппер Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Aelita Category:Minor characters Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Disputed Roles Category:Anthea